


Say something

by Saraellen10



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, post 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraellen10/pseuds/Saraellen10
Summary: This is a screenplay of how I think the scene where Betty tells Jughead about the Kiss should go. It is written in screenplay/spec script format. This is my first time ever posting my work, so enjoy and please let me know what you think!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Say something

INT. Cooper-Jones House- Betty’s room- Night

Jughead is sitting by the window, textbooks, documents, vhs tapes, and binders are haphazardly spilled around him. He is deep in work, staring intensely at his laptop screen, he breaks a satisfied smile- clearly on the verge of something after working for what appears to be hours. 

Betty appears in the doorway. Silently as to not disturb him, she fidgets with her hands in front of her, clearly anxious. Before saying anything she stares at Jughead working, admiration fills her eyes, a slight smile begins to twitch across her lips before she quickly remembers what she is doing here. Her face falls back into distress. She is on the brink of tears. 

Jughead hearing the footsteps breaks his focus and turns around to see Betty. He springs up in excitement, eager to see his girlfriend and tell her what he has found. 

Jughead:  
(fervent)

Hey! You are never going to believe what I just found… I was going through the archives Mr.Keller gave me and the VHS tapes and I think we can track down the VPN of the person who is producing these tapes. This is it, Betty, we got them… ready for another classic takedown.

He eagerly awaits Betty’s response only to see her avoiding eye contact and her hands clasped in front of her. Something is not right… are those tears in her eyes?

Jughead:  
(Softly exhales)

Look I know you are worried about me graduating, and everything with my teachers, but I’m almost all caught up and I finished my English midterm before I even touched a tape.

He takes a step closer to her and puts his hand on her shoulder caressing her neck, his other hand tilts her chin up so her eyes meet his

Jughead:  
(with a hint of filtertation)

Don’t worry we will both be out of this town before you can say ‘Gargoyle king’ 10 times.... But before we inevitably take over the world, we should at least tie up any and all loose ends here. 

Now has a smirking, he leans in to kiss Betty. But before he can she backs up... Startling him. 

Betty:  
(still on the verge of tears but trying very hard to pull herself together)

Jug…I--it’s not that...

She pauses to take a very audible deep breathe, in a clear attempt to calm herself. Its not working

Betty:

I need to tell you something. 

Jughead looks at her confused. What had happened in the last few hours that could upset her this much. His confusion transformed to concern and he attempted to step closer to her again. 

Betty holds her hand up ever so slightly, taking a half-step back.

Betty:

Please...Please just stay where you are. 

Jughead :  
(now extremely worried, panic spreads on his face) 

Betty what’s going on... are you okay, what happened, who did-

Betty:  
(Interrupting)

No I--I…

Acknowledging that there was no right way to say this or explain herself she just sighs looking defeated. 

Betty:  
(distraught, incoherent)

The other day... after we got into the fight about the tapes… I went to a band rehearsal. B-bbbut it was canceled…. Archie and I decided to practice still. And….. we kissed. 

She inhaled sharply awaiting his response, not looking up from her feet. She couldn’t bear to look anywhere else. 

Jughead cuts her off clearly not processing what he just heard. 

Jughead:  
(shocked)

I’m sorry, what? You Kissed Archie. Because I didn’t do my homework?!

Jughead looks at her with disbelief that she would do such a thing over an argument so trivial. 

Betty:  
( Now worked up)

I was Angry Jug! I was worried that you didn’t care about having a future with me… and Archie had just fought with Veronica and we were both hurting, and feeling nostalgic about simpler times and we let it get the best of us… 

Betty stops to catch her breath, she softens her face into pure regret. Tears are now freely falling. She attempts to wipe her cheek with a fist.

Jughead:  
(Still processing, getting more mad as realization hits)

Wait a minute… that rehearsal was three days ago! why didn't you tell me about it until now..

Betty:  
(desperate)

I felt so guilty and I needed time to think...

Jughead:  
(Interrupting, Angry, almost shouting)

Time to think!....After everything we’ve been through.. Archie!? Betty I Loved you! 

Betty is thrown off guard, yet resolute in that she deserves every word he spits at her. 

Betty:  
(fighting the urge to step closer, and touch him)

... I know none of that is any excuse, but I Promise you that it didn’t mean anything. I love you and only you. You are the only one for me, and if anything that kiss made me realize how much so. I will be apologizing for the rest of my life, but…. please Jughead, I need you. 

Betty is now fully a wreck and looks up to meet Jughead’s eyes. He looks stoic, emotionless, but she knows he is hurt. She wants him to say something, anything… he's just standing there looking at her. Why isn’t he moving, why is he so calm?

Jughead begins to pack his bag. He avoids Betty’s eyes as she stands there watching him. He begins to aggressively shove a few more things into his bag, he needs to get out of here fast before he falls apart. 

Betty watches him, expecting him to yell, or cry, or punch a wall… or something. But he doesn’t. 

Betty:  
(Pleading)

Jug, say something. 

Betty:  
(Voice cracking, s0 her words come out barely audible)

Please for the love of god... Say something.

Jughead with his packed bag begins walking out of the room but stops in front of Betty, meeting her eyes. He is holding back tears, but more successfully than Betty. He shakes his head and scoffs. 

Betty’s eyes meet his hoping he will finally relieve her of this pain even though she knows she did this to herself.

Jughead:  
(clearly hurt)

Borrowed time right?

He pauses… they stand there for the slightest moment just looking at each other. How did they get here? 

Jughead then breaks eye contact scowling to himself… and continues to walk out the door without even turning around...leaving Betty. 

Betty finally fully registers what just happened and her body crumbles to the floor. Sobs wracking her body. 

A few minutes later she stands up and walks towards her desk, and grabs the photo of her and Archie off the wall, angrily ripping it to pieces. Her breathing is shaky the entire time. 

The Camera zooms out as Betty is now sobbing at her desk.

Fade to black.


End file.
